Bluered
by ADIKTIF
Summary: Setelah mengalahkan Kagami, tiba-tiba saja Aomine muncul di depan pintu apartemen si Merah / by Nezumi
Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Hanya kisah receh ini dan kasih sayang pada Aokaga yang kupunya. Asek.

 **.**

 **BLUERED**

 **Aokaga fanfiction** **by Nezumi**

 **.**

 **.**

TING TONG

Bel apartemen lengang bergema. Kagami—pemilik apartemen—terseok menuju pintu. Terlalu malas sebenarnya, untuk sekedar bangkit dalam keadaan terpuruk setelah dikalahkan oleh…

"A..Aomine?"

Siapa sangka bahwa yang berdiri di depannya adalah orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemui? Pria bermata biru tajam, orang yang telah mengalahkannya hingga terpuruk seperti saat ini.

Aomine Daiki.

"Yo, Kagami." Walau terdengar menyebalkan seperti biasanya, tapi ada yang berbeda dari nada bicara sang tamu.

Kagami tidak bisa menjawab. Enggan dan bingung harus menjawab apa. Untuk apa si Songong ini datang? Menertawainya? Memastikan bahwa dirinya sudah cukup terpuruk? Atau jika perlu, ingin menambahi lagi bebat di kaki kanannya?

"Apa kabar?"

Eh? Kagami yang masih memegangi kenop pintu, terpaku. Itu pertanyaan? Atau justru ledekan?

Aomine menatap Kagami serius. Bukan dengan tatapan menyebalkan seperti biasanya, ada yang berbeda dari mata si _Navy_ itu, membuat Kagami terpagu menerka.

"Seperti yang lo lihat." Jawab Kagami setelah berpindah memandang bungkusan di tangan tamunya.

Sorot mata yang biasanya acuh, kini cenderung… sedih? Kagami hampir tidak bisa mengenali Aomine yang sekarang.

Aomine menarik pintu hingga terbuka lebar, melangkah masuk melewati Kagami sambil berucap "Gue haus." Seenaknya masuk tanpa dipersilakan.

"Bukan urusan gue kan?" Kagami menutup pintu, mengekor langkah Aomine dengan sangat pelan, cenderung tertatih memperhatikan setiap jejak yang dibuat.

Aomine menghentikan langkah, berbalik, memandang langkah Kagami sampai dekat dengannya. Menyadari sepasang kaki terhenti tepat di depannya, Kagami menengadah.

Biru bertemu merah…

Lagi, mata yang biasanya memandang remeh itu kini tidak terbaca.

Begitu hening, hanya terdengar suara kipas angin di pojok ruang.

"Gue kan tamu di sini, ambilin minum, lah." Ucap Aomine memecah hening. Ia menuju sofa, duduk setelah menaruh bungkusan di atas meja.

"Tamu? _Hell_. Disebut tamu kalau diundang, bukan nyelonong masuk seenaknya."

Aomine tidak langsung menjawab, ia terus memandang bebat di lutut Kagami.

Kagami menyadari pandangan itu, ia memperbaiki posisi berdiri, sedikit menyembunyikan lutut kiri di belakang lutut kanan "Pulang sana! Gue gak pengin diganggu."

Helaan napas, Aomine menengadah "Lo belum jawab pertanyaan gue, gimana keadaan lo?"

Kagami berdecih, melangkah menuju dapur "Udah gue jawab. Memang yang lo lihat apa?" sama sekali tidak ingin memedulikan si Tamu.

Tidak sepenuhnya benar. Kagami memang belum menjawab pertanyaan Aomine. Memang mau dijawab apa? Baik-baik saja? Apanya yang baik, jika berjalan saja begitu sulit? Ia juga tidak ingin menjawab jujur bahwa dirinya sekarang sedang terpuruk. Jangankan main basket, bertemu dengan rekan setim juga ragu rasanya. Dan hal itu harus diakui pada musuh terbesarnya? Sampai matipun tidak sudi.

Ia membuka pintu kulkas, meraih botol minum lalu meneguknya sendiri. Sama sekali tidak memedulikan permintaan tamunya.

Siapa sangka, Aomine sudah berdiri di belakang bangku makan. Ia meletakkan plastic kresek besar di atas meja.

"Sebenernya mau apa lo ke sini?" ucap Kagami ketus. Baginya, akan lebih mudah jika Aomine datang langsung menertawakannya, bukan memandang… pilu.

Tidak ada jawaban. Aomine malah memandang ke jendela dapur, menghela napas.

"Denger. Kalau lo memang mau ngetawain gue, gue gak akan protes. Lo bisa ngetawain gue sepuasnya, sekarang. Gue kasih waktu." Jari Kagami terangkat tepat di depan wajah si _Navy_.

"Gue…" Aomine menoleh, menatap Kagami dengan sorot mata sama sekali berbeda dengan yang biasa dipamerkan "…khawatir"

Eh?

Kagami kesulitan mengatur kerja otaknya. Segalanya seakan terhenti.

Hening

Satu detik

Tiga detik

Lima detik

Sepuluh detik

Kagami benar-benar menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Aomine barusan. Akan lebih masuk akal jika kemudian Aomine terbahak, menertawakannya sampai guling-guling di lantai dapur, mengatakan bahwa itu hanya lawakan.

Bukannya memandang sayu tanpa suara.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Kagami akhirnya. Ia ingin memastikan pendengaran, sekaligus memastikan bahwa si Tamu tidak sedang kesurupan.

Aomine meremas-remas jemarinya sendiri, seolah sedang berpikir keras memilah kata. Desahan panjang terhembus saat kedua tangannya berpindah ke senderan bangku.

Kagami menarik bangku di hadapannya "Maksud lo apa sih?" ucapnya sambil duduk. 'Jangan mandang gue begitu' hanya tertelan di tenggorokan.

Aomine ikut menarik bangku, lalu duduk. _Navy_ menghindari _crimson_.

"Udahlah, kalau memang gak ada yang mau dibicarain." Kagami bangkit, berdiri di depan wastafel "Tidak ada yang pemenang katakan pada yang kalah. Bukannya memang itu motto lo?"

"Gue seriusan khawatir sama lo. Gue lihat lo bener-bener terpuruk setelah pertandingan kemarin dan gue—"

"Puas?" potong Kagami.

Terlintas di otak Aomine bagaimana Kagami berdiri di pojok lorong dengan handuk di kepala tapi air menetes-netes dari dagunya. Itu tangisan, terdengar jelas dari suara isakan tertahannya. "Gue menang, tapi gue merasa kalah." Kembali, hujaman dada dirasakan _ace_ Touo itu.

"Terus apa mau lo?" tanya Kagami masih tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

Tidak ada ada jawaban, tapi terdengar suara bangku kayu digeret. Tepat di saat Kagami memutar kepala, gerakannya terhenti karena...

Aomine menyenderkan kening pada bahu Kagami, membuatnya berjengit terkejut.

Untuk ke sekian kalinya, dalam jangka waktu belum genap 10 menit, kembali hening menyergap.

Kagami terlalu bingung untuk bereaksi. Ia yang cedera, ia yang kalah, ia yang terpuruk, tapi Aomine terlihat benar-benar lemah saat itu.

"Maaf udah bikin lo begini…"

Ucapan lirih di leher Kagami sempat membuatnya mengangkat tangan, hendak mengelus rambut biru itu. Ucapan ' _I am okay_ ' menyangkut alot di kerongkongan bersamaan dengan perasaan yang entah harus disebut apa.

"Jangan berhenti main basket." Ucap Aomine lagi.

Perasaan—entah harus disebut apa—itu makin terasa. Seperti ada yang memijit jantung Kagami, pelan, pelan, kemudian diremas. Menyiksa.

Kagami tidak bisa meneruskan ini. Ia mundur selangkah, menyebabkan Aomine tersentak hampir ambruk.

"Lo gak ingat, lagi ngomong sama siapa? Gue Kagami Taiga, gak akan menyerah. Gak mungkin gue berhenti basket hanya karena dikalahkan sekali. Di _winter cup_ nanti, gue yang akan ngalahin lo."

Ucapan Kagami mengangkat sedikit senyum di bibir Aomine. Sedikit, tapi terlihat kelegaan.

Kagami berbalik, mengambil gelas lalu mengisinya dengan air dari botol "Nih, minuman lo." Meletakkan gelas itu di atas meja. Setidaknya, tamu tidak diundang ini terlihat butuh pertolongan.

" _Thanks_ _._ " Terdengar sedikit intonasi naik dari Aomine dan itu mencerminkan kelegaan.

Kagami menarik bungkusan di atas meja. Penasaran dengan apa yang si Tamu bodoh itu bawakan untuk menjenguk orang sakit.

"Aomine…"

"Hm?"

"Tadi waktu lo ke apotek, bilang beli apa ke yang jual?"

"Vitamin, _spray_ dan… perban."

"Jangan bohong."

"Memang kenapa?" Aomine bingung. Seingatnya setelah membeli bermacam makanan di supermarket, ia hanya mampir ke apotek, membeli barang yang disebutkan tadi.

Kagami menarik napas dalam, berusaha menenangkan diri namun percuma "LO PASTI NYEBUT PEMBALUT, BUKAN PERBAN AHOMINE!"

Sebungkus pembalut wanita melesat tepat di wajah _ace_ Touo.

.

 **END**

.

Terima kasih untuk **Holyverde** sudah selalu bersedia membeta ketikanku. I'm waiting for yours!

Dan untuk **Suicchon** , gak tau kenapa aku pengin sebut namamu.

Dan untuk pembaca sekalian, terima kasih sudah membaca! Selamat datang di akun kami!

~Regards, Nezumi


End file.
